


& you’re the sky

by itslauram



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslauram/pseuds/itslauram
Summary: Hello! It’s been a minute. Apologies for abandoning my Christmas fic. I’ve been working through a massive case of writer’s block and the words just aren’t there. 😔 I do have a portion of it finished, so hopefully my brain will give me the rest eventually!This is just a short, sweet, little scenario I’ve had  floating around for about a year, actually. These Frasers aren’t connected to any previous verse I’ve written. No beta, just me. It may not be perfect, but I’m very happy to have ~something written.Thanks for reading. ❤️
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 58
Kudos: 221





	& you’re the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s been a minute. Apologies for abandoning my Christmas fic. I’ve been working through a massive case of writer’s block and the words just aren’t there. 😔 I do have a portion of it finished, so hopefully my brain will give me the rest eventually! 
> 
> This is just a short, sweet, little scenario I’ve had floating around for about a year, actually. These Frasers aren’t connected to any previous verse I’ve written. No beta, just me. It may not be perfect, but I’m very happy to have ~something written. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. ❤️

_Just in the car park. Be there in 5._

My phone pinged as Jamie’s text let me know he’d arrived to join me at our sonogram appointment. Still in my scrubs and lab coat, I’d come straight from work. 

Crossing and uncrossing my legs, I squirmed in the uncomfortably hard waiting room chair. 

My lower back had begun to ache, my center of gravity thrown off by my rapidly expanding uterus. I’d noticed Jamie side eyeing the bump on occasion, his attempt at subtlety not as successful as he’d assumed. It _was_ true. The small swell of my belly seemed to just _pop_ overnight. Jenny assured me this was a thing and it had happened with all of her pregnancies. Regardless, I couldn’t help feeling at the time that my body was in some sort of competition with itself. _Claire Elizabeth: former human turned whale all in the span of a week!_

Lost in thought, rubbing my belly absentmindedly, I hadn’t noticed Jamie slide up beside me. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he kissed my cheek and I leaned into him instinctively. 

“Hi.”

“Hi”, I said, pecking his cheek in return, avoiding his lips. Never mind the fact that we were in public, my libido was unquenchable as of late. My husband barely stepped foot in our front door some nights before being thoroughly attacked by his wife. There were no complaints. Never missing a beat, he fed my appetite well; reaping the benefits himself. 

“Are you ready for this?” I asked with a smirky curl of my lips. 

His large hand squeezed my belly gently in answer. 

~~~~~~~~

Cringing as my OB deposited a glob of cold gel on my abdomen and placed the transducer atop said glob, the small screen lit up in shades of grey resembling nothing baby-like. A few more swipes across my pelvis found my uterus. The unmistakably clear shape of a little head came into view and Jamie’s hand tightened around mine as he brought my knuckles to his lips. Peaking at him from the corner of my eye, my mouth twitched up into a smile. 

The flip of a switch and the whooshing sound of a rapid fluttery, heartbeat caused my own heart to contract in my chest. Quite a ridiculous thing really, how easy it was to fall in love with something as simple as a sound; a rhythm that made me warm down to my bones. 

“Baby is measuring well. Heart rate sounds strong and healthy,” she assured us. Jamie exhaled in relief, running a hand through his hair. 

The transducer moved slightly to the left of my abdomen as the scanning continued, more measurements were taken, structural abnormalities ruled out, and a check to confirm the position of my placenta. 

Jamie was momentarily distracted, answering a text. Jenny, no doubt; spamming his phone with requests for pictures. My stoic, no nonsense sister-in-law lost her shit when we announced I was pregnant. Not accustomed to having family around to _be_ happy for me, combined with out of control pregnancy hormones, her reaction had reduced me to a crumbling, bawling mess. _Would the crying ever stop?_

The light pressure on my belly ceased. 

“All right. The babies look good. Right on track!”

“Thank ye, Doc...” Jamie’s voice trailed off. Utter confusion and bewilderment washed over his face as he sat up, straight as a ramrod. My poor lad looked slightly faint, as if he would have easily fallen out, had we not been seated. “Ba.. _babies_ , ye say? As in, more than one? I thought we were lookin’ at the same…”

With a swift turn of his head, he looked to me expecting to find an equally floored expression mirroring his own. Brows furrowed as he was met with only a poker face. 

A pause-

and I burst into guttural laughter. 

Twins. 

I had known for the past three days. The difficulty keeping this from him had stretched my self-control to it’s limits like nothing else ever had in my entire life. 

During lunch with a colleague, I’d lamented over how _big_ I was already at only twelve weeks. Scoffing at the idea of twins- _no way_ \- I accepted her offer of a quick scan. Approximately ten seconds in, she turned to me with an eyebrow arched to her hairline, flipping the screen towards me. 

_Jesus H._

My first scan had been at approximately seven weeks and I knew it was entirely possible for this to have gone undetected at such an early stage in a pregnancy. I gripped the side of the exam bed I was lying on. 

A million and one scenarios fired rapidly through my mind. Two perfect, red headed little girls, one on each side of Jamie; tucked into bed in pajamas with a favorite bedtime story. In another flash I was greeted by dark haired toddlers; a boy and a girl. Porcelain skin, wide blue eyes, chubby little hands around my legs, excited squeals, “ _Mama!”_ echoing off the walls of our home. Endless nights of groggy, two a.m. wake up calls, double the feedings and burps. Double the first words, first steps, first days of school. 

It was overwhelming and terrifying and blissful and wonderful and _everything I never knew I wanted_. Fat tears rolled down my face as I heaved deep, shaky breaths attempting to process this news the universe had just dumped into my lap. 

I spent the rest of my shift that day in an absolute daze; consistently asking patients and colleagues to repeat themselves, staring off into space as I typed notes on a case. 

“Claire?” Jamie asked slowly, incredulous, “Ye _knew?”_

“I did”, I wheezed, catching my breath through my laughter. “You have no idea how hard it was not to tell you. I deserve an award, honestly.”

We turned our attention back to the screen. Lo and behold, an image captured of the both of them together, labeled _Twin A and Twin B._

Two tiny Frasers. 

Opening my arms to him without a care in the world whether we were alone or not, Jamie buried his face in my neck, his smile wide on my skin. “Ye wee sneak”, he chuckled. 

I registered the click of the door closing, leaving us in privacy. 

His forehead came to rest against mine, the world blurred except for his eyes. Cradling his face in my hands, my thumbs stroked his cheekbones, as I swallowed the lump in my throat; so in love with him I could choke from it. I’d seen Jamie in just about every emotional state possible over the course of our life together but nothing, nothing prepared me for this. Those eyes, the anchor holding me steady as we stood at the top of a metaphorical cliff, reflected pure elation, a hint of fear, but above all else—love. So much love. 

“I love you”, I whispered. “Are you happy?” 

“ _Mo chridhe._ Are ye kidding?” he breathed, kissing me deeply. I returned his kiss just as enthusiastically, despite our awkward position, gel all over Jamie’s shirt.

He helped me sit up, reaching for a towel to wipe my belly clean. Jamie snapped a photo to send to Jenny and we waited in silence for the inevitable string of texts in four, three, two, one…

Right on cue, his phone vibrated repeatedly. 

Placing a kiss to my belly, my lips, my nose, and back to my forehead, he mumbled, “I’m verra happy, Sassenach.”   
  



End file.
